Second Round
by Futureimperfect - Miri Cleo
Summary: Maura's idea of a second round is a little different than the usual.    A/N:  This was written a couple of months ago...but @JaneRizzoli and @MauraIsles had an awesome twitter conversation that came to our attention...and uh, we had to write this.


Jane raised her eyebrows and casually slid onto the granite counter top. Her nearly empty beer was finished, but she was toying with the label as she watched Maura. There was a full one in the fridge, but the blonde wasn't heading for it. Jane cocked her head as the other woman reached to pull down a shot glass. "Just one or are we sharing?" The lanky brunette's voice was teasing as much as it was inquisitive, and she bit her lip at the look on Maura's face as the blond finally turned back to her.

"No...not particularly," Maura replied. She smiled as she poured the vodka from it's frosty bottle. "I was reading," she began, seeing the change in Jane's face immediately. But Maura continued, stepping up to Jane, between her legs and running her free hand up one of Jane's thighs. "...about a certain cultural phenomenon that was...fascinating. I thought of you."

Jane's breath caught immediately, but she leaned back, regarding Maura with amused expectation, "And...what might this phenomenon be Maura?" Despite her almost painful logic, the blonde somehow kept Jane guessing.

Maura was unable to resist a smirk. Jane looked absolutely perfect there on her counter. She'd slid up there times before, beer in hand, simply watching Maura prepare herself a drink, pour a glass of wine, or put together a salad. But the air was charged between them now, and Maura was heady with desire and alcohol. "Hold this," she said, teasing, drawing it out. She pulled away long enough to carefully, slowly slice a lemon, and she returned with those slices arranged on a plate around her sugar dish. "Taste and touch have long been historically associated..." she said, voice thick. She put the plate down and began working Jane's shirt out of her pants. "Did you know that?"

Still, Jane didn't know quite what Maura had in mind, but she could start to guess. Her pulse sped, and she relinquished her hold on the empty bottle to let Maura pull off her shirt. "I...don't think I've considered it...historically...before." Jane wasn't sure she was making sense, but didn't particularly care as she watched Maura lick her lips more than impulsively.

"Mmhm." Maura unhooked Jane's bra, her breath catching at the sight of the brunette clad in only her slacks and boots, looking half bewildered, half aroused. She could go on, cite examples. For some people, that might only heighten the mood, but she knew she could only push so far with Jane with that. "Countless examples in countless cultures," she murmured as she touched Jane's slender shoulders and gently pushed her onto her back. Maura slid onto the counter beside her, sitting easily and crossing her legs as she licked her fingertips and traced down Jane's stomach, around her navel.

"Oh...shit..." Jane's voice was breathy, it no longer being any secret what Maura had in mind for her. The cold granite under her skin made her shiver, as did Maura's touch. Maura was always meticulous, and Jane was starting to see that this would be no exception. She let out a breath, and her stomach hollowed under Maura's fingers, muscles anticipating the next touch already.

Maura smiled brightly as she sprinkled sugar on the slightly damp places; it wasn't easy to get Jane to trust something new, something different, even when it piqued her arousal. She was glad to see that this, at least, was familiar enough to allow the brunette to enjoy it as fully as Maura enjoyed new things. She took a slice of lemon and kissed Jane's lips almost chastely before placing it between them. "Hold this," she said, voice almost a whisper. The anticipation that had build was almost making Maura dizzy, and she kissed down Jane's body, taking her time about running her tongue over the sugar, taking Jane's skin underneath it. She got a rush as she quickly sat up to take the shot, feeling the vodka on her tongue, in her throat before she took the lemon from Jane's waiting lips.

"Oh...damn...Maura you're killin' me.." Jane finally gasped once she could. Her skin was prickling, hypersensitive, from the light touches and even more from the way Maura was looking at her. She could still taste the lingering tart on her lips, and she licked them while she watched for the blonde's next move.

"Body shots," Maura said, her breath short even though she managed to sound calm. She carefully put the used lemon on the plate and licked her fingers lightly. "It was a...fascinating articles..." And in that moment, she didn't remember why she had picked it up or how it had ended. Jane's dark eyes were trained on her, and Maura could tell she was waiting for more, wanting more. And Maura wanted more too. She ran her fingers over one of Jane's nipples before sprinkling sugar there, and she did the same with the other, delighted at how hard they were, how still Jane forced herself to be. Before the brunette could say anything else, she put another lemon in her mouth and poured herself the shot, handing it to Jane. "Irresistible," she murmured again. Anthropologically speaking, it seemed interesting enough, but now it real, and it was Jane's nipple underneath her tongue. It was Jane's breath she could hear, her eyes she could see as the vodka slid down her throat. And it was Jane's moan she could hear when she finally pulled away, lemon between her teeth.

The tartness stung her lips, and the lingering taste of vodka stung her eyes. But Jane was pulling her down into a kiss, and Maura could not help but moan as their bodies pressed together.


End file.
